El dulce sabor de su sangre
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Él la había asesinado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella volvería... y que buscaría su venganza. Barnalia fanfic 3
1. Asesinato

**Título: El dulce sabor de su sangre**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Dark Shadows**

**Pairing:** Barnabas Collins / Julia Hoffman

**Summary:** Él la había asesinado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella volvería... y que buscaría su venganza.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dark Shadows

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de Dark Shadows y comienza cuando Barnabas asesina a Julia. En este fic, Victoria no existe, sólo para facilitar las cosas. Espero que les guste... Aquí va el primer capítulo.

**Capítulo 1: Asesinato**

Julia estaba acostada en la camilla de su oficina, releyendo una revista de modas. En su brazo derecho estaba la gruesa aguja de la intravenosa, que conectaba el paquete con la sangre de Barnabas con su propia sangre. Al principio, sí quería ayudar a Barnabas a volverse humano, pero ella no veía ningún cambio en el vampiro. Pero después, la idea de que el proceso sirviera a la inversa, la idea de que ella podría ser vampira y vivir por siempre, nunca envejecer, era una idea demasiado buena como para rechazarla. La primera vez que hizo una transfusión de la sangre, creyó que no había servido para nada, aunque seguía pasándose la sangre de Barnabas. No fue hasta esa vez que bajó a desayunar, y sintió un leve calor sobre su piel. Como si alguien le hubiera acercado un encendedor. Allí entendió que funcionaba.

A veces se sentía un poco culpable por quitarle la sangre a Barnabas. Barnabas era bueno, de hecho le caía bastante bien. Desde el día en que lo había visto por primera vez, Julia supo que Barnabas era muy interesante. No se le había ocurrido que era un vampiro y que tenía doscientos años, pero sí sabía que era muy interesante. Se sonrió cuando recordó el concepto de "Confidencialidad entre Doctor y Paciente". A veces le gustaba imaginarse como sería su vida con Barnabas, pero cuando lo hacía, en seguida trataba de alejar el pensamiento. O si no creería que se podría llegar a enamorar de él. ¡Qué tontería!

Julia miró hacia un costado y agarró el vaso de bourbon que reposaba en la mesa. Ella estaba bien como estaba. Su trabajo, su alcohol, sus cigarrillos. Con eso ella podía ser feliz. Sólo le faltaba terminar esa transfusión, y quizás ya estaría lista. De repente, entró en la habitación, la última persona que creyó que entraría.

"¡Doctora! ¡Debemos intensificar nuestros esfuerzos! ¡Quiero ser...!" Barnabas entró corriendo en el cuarto y se detuvo en la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Julia estaba haciendo.

"Puedo explicarlo" se excusó ella de inmediato.

"¡Dios mío! No estás usando tu sangre para hacerme humano, estás usando la mía para hacerte inmortal" dijo él, dando algunos pasos adentro. Julia se puso de pie y agarró el caño que sostenía la sangre Barnabas y la intravenosa.

"Sí, Barnabas. Pero tú tienes un don. No es justo guardártelo para ti solo" dijo ella, caminando hacia atrás. Barnabas comenzó a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia ella, mientras le recriminaba todo lo que había hecho mal.

"La familia Collins ha confiado en ti. Tú rompiste esa confianza"

"Lo siento. Es sólo que... no quiero envejecer." dijo Julia, sintiendo que iba a comenzar a llorar "Quiero ser hermosa. Quiero vivir por siempre, como tú" ella quería razonar con él, pero al parecer, el enojo en sus ojos no se iba.

"Me temo que eso no importa" le gruñó él. Julia retrocedía mientras él avanzaba, a tal punto que terminó arrinconada contra la pared "El cuerpo humano contiene siete litros de sangre. Los cuáles, sin querer presumir, puedo consumir en siete segundos y medio. Pero tú, tan pequeñita, puedo dejarte sin sangre en menos de cinco"

Julia ya estaba llorando. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para llegar a esa situación? "Por favor, no me mates. Eres un buen hombre. Eres un caballero. Por favor..." Sólo le quedaba rogar por su vida y pedir piedad. Barnabas apoyó sus manos blancas a cada lado de Julia contra la pared.

"Señora..." le gruñó, frunciendo la nariz "No soy bueno o caballeroso. Y tampoco perdono"

Y allí Julia lo supo. Él la iba a matar. De verdad lo iba a hacer. Un grito quedó silenciado en su garganta, mientras Barnabas le clavaba sus afilados dientes en el cuello. Julia se sintió cada vez más débil, y el dolor punzante en su cuello era más allá de lo superable. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos antes de que todo se volviera oscuro para Julia. Se sintió caer al suelo y le pareció escuchar a Barnabas decir: "Es una lástima Julia. Podríamos haber terminado de otra forma" pero no pudo comprobarlo, porque después de eso, no volvió a sentir ni ver nada más.

...

Julia abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el lugar más apropiado.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Espero que les haya gustado... Para ser el primer capítulo :D

Para los que están leyendo **"Te odio porque me haces amarte**", recién subí un nuevo capítulo, aquí en el fandom **Dark Shadows.**

Por cierto, la imagen del fic la hice yo :D

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


	2. Criatura de las sombras

**Título: El dulce sabor de su sangre**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Dark Shadows**

**Pairing:** Barnabas Collins / Julia Hoffman

**Summary:** Él la había asesinado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella volvería... y que buscaría su venganza.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dark Shadows

**Nota de autora:** Muchas gracias por las reviews recibidas. Sé que con el tiempo puede que haya más... Ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo...

**Capítulo 2: Criatura de las sombras**

Julia abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el lugar más apropiado. Todo se veía oscuro y crepuscular. Como el efecto que produce la luz de algo al atravesar el agua. Ella trató de mirar hacia sus costados, pero no pudo moverse. Cuando miró hacia abajo, notó que su cuerpo estaba amordazado de algo. Y entonces, un pez pasó nadando junto a ella. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sumergida en el agua.

Esto la extrañó pues no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo hacía para poder estar respirando bajo el agua? ¿Cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar? Su mente daba vueltas, intentando recordar. En un momento, Julia se mordió los labios en frustración y sintió que sus colmillos eran relativamente más largos. Colmillos. Barnabas.

¡Claro! Barnabas la había atacado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿Acaso fue él quien la dejó en ese estado?

No importaba, si estaba viva, significaba que la transfusión había servido y más la mordida de Barnabas, seguramente, ya era una vampira. Le gustaba ese pensamiento. Con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a rasgar la tela que le tenía envuelta con sus colmillos, y con las garras de sus largos dedos. Ahora que era consciente de su naturaleza, se dio cuenta de que romper lo que la tenía atada fue bastante fácil. Cuando estuvo libre, movió sus brazos y la increíble fuerza que ahora poseía, la llevó a la orilla en poco tiempo.

Se paró descalza en la orilla y miró el cielo. La luna brillaba hermosa y las estrellas también. Era una hermosa noche. Julia abrió su boca, y con su lengua, se tocó los colmillos que sobresalían en su boca. Era extraño, pero ya se acostumbraría. Sus ropas estaban húmedas y pegadas al cuerpo.

De repente, se sintió muy libre y muy poderosa. Intentando probar sus habilidades, comenzó a correr por el bosque. El viento frío le daba en la cara y le agitaba el rojizo cabello, mientras ella se sonreía por su increíble velocidad. Y allí, lo sintió. Su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos, y su garganta se secó, como si tuviera sed y hambre. Se detuvo en seco y antes de poder evitarlo, estaba olfateando el aire, buscando una presa. No podía pensar en nada más que en el líquido rojo que su cuerpo anhelaba.

Caminó escondida entre los árboles, y justo vio a lo lejos, unas carpas y una fogata. Había gente allí. Julia corrió hasta allí y examinó el lugar. Eran cuatro muchachos que dormían de lo ebrios que estaban, ya que había numerosas botellas de cerveza vacías, desparramadas por el suelo. Siguiendo el impulso que sentía en sí misma, saltó sobre, ellos succionandoles la sangre, y junto con ella, la vida. En menos de diez segundos, los muchacho yacían muertos en el pasto, y Julia se relamía los labios, limpiandose la sangre. Sin embargo, un poco de sangre le había manchado todo el mentón y parte de la ropa. Julia volvió hacia el agua otra vez, y se lavó, en caso de que alguien la viera.

Ahora que su sed estaba saciada, y al parecer por mucho tiempo, pues esos muchachos eran fornidos, tenía que hacer algo más. Tenía que ir a buscar a los Collins. Corriendo otra vez por el bosque, Julia se acercó bastante. Pero no se acercó más porque no quería que la vieran todavía ¿Cómo lo explicaría? Tenía que inventar una buena historia. Entonces, se trepó de un pino bastante alto y observó la mansión desde lejos. Se dio cuenta de que su vista tambien había mejorado. La mansión se veía diferente, como si le hubieran hecho reparaciones. Algunas luces aún estaban encendidas en los cuartos, quizás no era muy tarde. Ella no sabía qué hora era, pero sabía que era de noche. Julia se dio cuenta de que no había nada qué hacer todavía. En todo caso, iría al otro día.

Volvió hacia dónde estaban los muchachos, y los registró. Les quitó el dinero, que seguro le haría falta, y también un par de zapatos que más o menos eran de su medida. Con esto, se fue hacia Collinsport. Necesitaba quedarse en algún lado cuando amaneciera. Las calles estaban casi vacías, Julia observó en un negocio el reloj, sólo eran las nueve de la noche. Tenía bastante dinero, así que buscó un lugar que vendiera ropa, pues quería cambiar su estilo. Aquella Julia, la solitaria y alcohólica, había muerto. Ahora era otra.

Sólo estaba abierto un local que vendía ropa extraña y gótica. Entró allí, y trató de evitar los espejos, pues sabía que no mostrarían su reflejo. Tras buscar un poco, terminó llevándose cuatro vestidos, algunos pares de zapatos, camisas de varios colores y algunos pantalones.

Su próxima parada fue un motel. Alquiló una habitación hasta la noche del día siguiente, y aclaró fervientemente que no quería ser molestada, o despertada. Se metió en su cuarto, cerró la llave y se tiró en la cama. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía en qué fecha estaba. Buscó en su cuarto y vio que en la mesita de luz había un almanaque. Dio un respingo cuando notó que habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que había desaparecido. Había pasado mucho tiempo dormida.

Julia se acercó a la ventana y contempló la luna. Se dio cuenta de que a partir de ahora, ese sería el único cielo que contemplaría. Ahora había pasado a ser como Barnabas, a vivir en las sombras. Ella era una criatura de las sombras.

...

Para cuando atardeció completamente al día siguiente, Julia ya estaba preparada para salir. Había empacado toda su ropa nueva e incluso se había puesto alguna. Se puso una camisa blanca, con un pantalón negro, ajustado en la cintura y de piernas anchas, junto con unos tacones negros brillantes. Más o menos imaginando en dónde estarían sus ojos, se maquilló con colores oscuros. Sus uñas brillaban de color negro, contrastando con su pálida piel. Ahora estaba hermosa y su estilo había cambiado completamente. Muy segura de sí misma, y de que se vengaría de alguna forma de Barnabas, se fue hacia Collinwood. Mientras hubo gente a su alrededor, Julia caminó con normalidad, pero en cuanto estuvo sola, corrió con su velocidad increíble. Se acercó hasta la puerta de la gran mansión. Con grandes expectativas, Julia llamó suavemente a la puerta.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Espero que les haya gustado. Me gusta imaginarme a Julia como vampira :D En el capítulo que viene, se va a reencontrar con la familia Collins. ¿Cómo van a reaccionar, especialmente Barnabas? ¡Sigan leyendo!

Para los que están leyendo **"Te odio porque me haces amarte", **subo un nuevo capítulo en la tarde, aquí en el fandom Dark Shadows

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


	3. Reencuentro

**Título: El dulce sabor de su sangre**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Dark Shadows**

**Pairing:** Barnabas Collins / Julia Hoffman

**Summary:** Él la había asesinado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella volvería... y que buscaría su venganza.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dark Shadows

**Nota de autora:** ¡Sí! ¡Dejaron reviews! Gracias por todas las reviews. Este es el tercer capítulo. ¿Alguien quería que ver la cara de Barnabas al ver a Julia? ¡Prepárense!

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentro**

Se acercó hasta la puerta de la gran mansión. Con grandes expectativas, Julia llamó suavemente a la puerta. Abrió Willie, con su cara de aburrido, igual que siempre. De todas formas, Julia se alegró de verlo, después de tanto tiempo.

"¿Dra. Hoffman?" preguntó Willie, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

"Sí, soy yo." dijo Julia.

"Por favor, pase" dijo Willie, tomando sus valijas "Déjeme entrar esto por usted. Iré a llamar a la señora Collins. Willie se fue inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta. Julia miró toda la casa impresionada. Estaba brillante de limpia, y algunas partes se veían diferentes. Parecía que la habían remodelado.

"¿Julia?"

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Elizabeth y a Barnabas detrás de ella. Julia se sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Barnabas al volver a verla. Él se quedó en silencio detrás de la dueña de la mansión. Elizabeth caminó emocionada hasta Julia y la tomó de las manos "¡Julia! ¡Estás tan diferente! ¿Dónde has estado?"

Julia le contó la historia que había preparado "Sé que no debería haberme ido sin avisar, Elizabeth, es que... mi vida no podía seguir así. Pasé los últimos cuatro meses en una clínica de rehabilitación. Dejé de beber. Eso me cambió completamente la vida. Otra vez, lamento haberme ido sin decir nada."

"¿Te rehabilitaste? ¡Eso es genial!" Elizabeth abrazó a Julia "Te hemos extrañado mucho"

Julia la abrazó fuerte y desde donde estaba, le dedicó una mirada amenazadora a Barnabas, quien todavía no había dicho una palabra.

"Yo también los he extrañado a ustedes" le dijo Julia, una vez que se separaron.

"Julia, estás muy fría. Ven, vamos a la sala, cerca del fuego. Tengo que contarte todo lo que sucedió aquí" Elizabeth se fue hacia el otro cuarto, muy emocionada como para notar que Julia no la siguió. En cambio, Julia se acercó Barnabas y se paró en frente de él, con una actitud muy altanera. Barnabas dijo, sin saber exactamente qué decir:

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" fue todo lo que dijo. Julia sonrió, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

"No puedo decir que fue sólo mi culpa" Julia dio un par de pasos más, acercándose peligrosamente a Barnabas, muy cerca de su rostro "Digamos que estas cicatrices no me las hice sola" dijo ella, señalando los dos agujeros redondos en la pálida piel de su cuello.

"¿Qué es lo que te propones?" le dijo Barnabas, no sabía si odiarla o no.

"Pues..." dijo Julia, acercandose más. Sus labios estaban separados por milímetros. Barnabas podía sentir el aliento de Julia sobre su rostro "Creo que será divertido si lo averigüas después" y con eso Julia se fue de la habitación a hablar con Elizabeth, dejando a Barnabas solo.

...

Ya era más de media noche. Julia estaba en su cuarto. Esa oficina que antes había sido suya. Julia tiró a la basura toda aquella ropa que tenía de antes y la reemplazó con la que había comprado. Luego, se deshizo de todo el alcohol que había escondido en su oficina. Ya no necesitaba eso. Su cuerpo era otro, tambien sus necesidades. Lo único que bebería como elixir de su vida sería sangre. Además, si quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que era vampira y creyeran su historia de la rehabilitación, entonces no debían volverla a ver bebiendo. Otra cosa de la que se deshizo, fue de los espejos. Ninguno transmitía su reflejo.

Elizabeth le había contado todo lo que ocurrió en su ausencia. Que Angelique había provocado la destrucción de la casa, que la mamá de David realmente seguía allí y que Carolyn era una mujer lobo. La verdad, Julia no se sentía tan rara sobre la naturaleza que tenía ahora. Estando en la familia Collins, vampiros, fantasmas y mujeres lobos, nadie podría ser más extraño.

En eso, Julia escuchó que alguien entraba a la oficina. Se dio vuelta y le dio una sonrisa a Barnabas.

"¿Qué quieres, querido?" le preguntó ella "¿Quieres matarme otra vez?" Julia se sentó en su sofá, cruzando las piernas.

"Quiero hablar contigo" dijo él.

"Habla" dijo Julia señalando el otro sillón para que se sentara. Barnabas dio algunos pasos hacia adelante, mirando a Julia de arriba a abajo, pero no se sentó.

"Repito la pregunta que te hice cuando llegaste ¿Qué es lo que te propones?"

Julia suspiró "¡Ay, Barnabas! Eres tan inocente cuando te lo propones. ¿De verdad creías que podías matarme y salirte con la tuya como si nada?"

"Me traicionas..." Barnabas se detuvo en el medio de la oración ¿Acaso no se lo estaba tomando demasiado personal? "Traicionaste la familia"

"Y te vengaste por eso. Nadie dijo que yo no podía vengarme luego" comentó Julia, desperezándose sobre el sillón. Barnabas alzó una de sus cejas al verla hacer esto. No se esperaba para nada el volver a verla. Ni mucho menos se imaginó que ella volvería tan cambiada. Antes se vestía con esas ropas grandes y floreadas. Pero ahora, toda de negro y ajustada. Sus hermosas piernas pálidas lo incitaban a pensar en ella de otra forma. Sin embargo, Barnabas no podía perder su orgullo.

"Espero que no te metas con la familia" la amenazó.

"Créeme, Barnabas, no me meteré con la familia Collins. Ellos son la única familia que tengo" Julia se puso de pie y se acercó a Barnabas, que estaba inmóvil "Pero créeme cuando te digo... que él podría llegar a sufrir serás tú" Julia rozó sus rojos labios con los de él "Pero eso depende de ti"

Barnabas no pudo negar a sí mismo que le había gustado sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos, pero sólo se quedó quieto diciendo "¿Acaso crees que puedes amenazarme?"

"No te ofendas, Barnabas. Ahora somos iguales. Y yo tengo una ventaja. Tú me mataste, aun cuando Elizabeth te hizo prometer que no harías daño a quien viviera bajo este techo" Julia sabía que había ganado esta discusión, pues tenía razón.

"Eres una odiosa" dijo Barnabas, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Fue un gusto volver a verte" le gritó Julia, sólo para sentir el placer de molestarlo. ¿Acaso él creía que eso era todo lo que ella podía hacer? Ya iba a ver... De eso Julia podía estar segura.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Ojalá les haya gustado... Me gusta imaginarme a Julia seduciendo a Barnabas. ¿Cuál creen que será la mejor forma de que lo haga? Siéntanse libres de opinar. :D

Para los que están leyendo **"Te odio porque me haces amarte",** subo un nuevo capítulo en la tarde, aquí en el fandom **Dark Shadows**

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


	4. Ilusión

**Título: El dulce sabor de su sangre**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Dark Shadows**

**Pairing:** Barnabas Collins / Julia Hoffman

**Summary:** Él la había asesinado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella volvería... y que buscaría su venganza.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dark Shadows

**Nota de autora:** Bueno... espero que les guste este capítulo :D ya es el cuarto y gracias, mil gracias a las reviews...

**Capítulo 4: Ilusión**

Barnabas no durmió esa noche. Después de que Julia lo amenazara, se dirigió a la azotea a pensar. Estuvo toda la noche maldiciendo a Julia y a sí mismo por no haber hecho bien el trabajo. De todas las personas que él hubiera esperado que entrara por la puerta, jamás hubiera esperado que fuera ella. Julia estaba totalmente cambiada. Casi no la reconocía. Antes sólo le parecía hermosa, pues tenía una belleza considerable detrás de sus vestidos floreados y olor a alcohol.

Pero ahora sólo le inspiraba algo más que el hecho de creer que era hermosa. Ahora el sentimiento se había vuelto carnal. El tenerla cerca, con esa piel pálida y fría como la suya, con esas piernas blancas y esa ropa ajustada a su sensual figura, sólo lo hacía desearla, por sobre todo el odio que le tenía. No le podía estar pasando esto a él. Él era Barnabas Collins. Sobrevivió a doscientos años en una caja y al amor mortal de la terrible Angelique ¿Cómo podía ser que, así de la nada, saliera Julia y lo hiciera dudar de sí mismo? Se sintió tonto.

Sin embargo, cuando el sol comenzó a arrimar en el horizonte, Barnabas tuvo que volver a entrar para que no le diera la luz. Pacientemente, esperó a que se hiciera la hora del desayuno y bajó al comedor, ordenándole a Willie que cierre las cortinas de su lado de la mesa.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana, la familia Collins estaba desayunando. Sólo faltaban dos personas en la mesa. Carolyn, que no había querido levantarse pues estaba algo débil, la noche anterior había sufrido la última transformación del ciclo lunar y Julia que aún no había bajado. El resto aún estaba allí. Barnabas conversó un rato con Elizabeth, pero a los pocos segundos, la mesa estaba en silencio otra vez.

"Buenos días a todos" de repente, Barnabas escuchó una voz detrás de él. Sonaba como Julia. Ella entró por la misma puerta que había usado él, astutamente evitando los rayos de luz solar que entraban por la ventana. Los ojos de Barnabas se abrieron en cuando la vio. Julia vestía una falda negra, muy corta, con unos zapatos de taco alto negros. Su camisa era blanca y muy ceñida en la cintura. El escote llegaba justo en medio de su pecho. Aunque no quiso, Barnabas pudo notar que ella estaba usando un sostén rojo sangre. El resto de la familia Collins, dijo buenos días a Julia y luego siguieron en sus propios asuntos. Julia caminó despacio, muy cerca de él y se sentó, tambien junto a él, cruzando las piernas. Barnabas no podía dejar de mirarle su... camisa.

"Oye tú, mis ojos están aquí arriba" le dijo ella, en voz baja y con una sonrisa. Era obvio que no le molestaba que él la mirara, sólo lo decía para enojarlo. Barnabas la miró a la cara y puso una expresión seria, como si no le importara.

"Buenos días" dijo solemnemente, intentando volver a su desayuno.

"¿Sabes...?" dijo Julia sirviéndose una taza de café "Estuve pensando en ti"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Barnabas. Julia bebió un sorbo de su café y exclamó:

"¡Guau! El café es más delicioso sin whisky"

"Julia ¿Qué decías?" insistió él.

"Ah, cierto. Dije que... había estado pensando en ti y creo que... llegué a cierta conclusión sobre mi venganza"

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Barnabas, inclinándose hacia adelante. Ella lo miró mordiéndose los labios. A él le encantó eso, pero quería mantenerse enfocado en lo que ella decía "Vamos, dilo"

"Quizás puedas darme algo que yo quiera" Julia guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Barnabas tragó y luego se atrevió a preguntar

"¿Cómo qué?"

Julia se pasó la lengua por los dientes, con una sonrisa diabólica "Me refiero a algo que tú puedas... darme" y sutilmente, Julia le acarició la pierna a Barnabas. Le tomó mucho de su autocontrol el no responder al tacto de ella, sólo le dedicó una mirada de odio.

"Estas jugando con fuego, Julia" le advirtió él.

"Justamente eso busco, Barnabas" dijo ella, y en vez de ser solo una caricia, le apretó la pierna con la mano. Barnabas dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y se puso de pie.

"Discúlpenme" le dijo a la familia y se retiró de la sala. Julia lo miró sonriente. Había ganado otra vez. Que ella intentara seducirlo no era lo que a Barnabas le molestaba, lo que lo molestaba era que la seducción estaba funcionando.

"¿Qué le sucede a Barnabas?" preguntó Elizabeth, desde la otra punta de la mesa. Julia abrió los ojos y dijo:

"No lo sé. Está actuando raro ¿No te parece?"

:.:.:.:

Barnabas se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia su recamara, vigilando sobre su espalda, que Julia no lo estuviera siguiendo. Una vez adentro, se recostó contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados. Julia era una mujer muy tentadora y al parecer, ella había descubierto como usar eso en contra de él. Era obvio que ella no se había vestido tan provocadora por mera casualidad. Ella lo tenía planeado. Lo único que tenía que hacer él, era no sucumbir a sus encantos. Por más dificil que eso fuera.

Ya eran las once de la mañana, y Barnabas se comenzó a sentir cansado. Esta ya era la hora en que usualmente dormía. Entonces, se quitó los zapatos y el saco. Como hacía algo de calor, se dejó la camisa abierta y se acostó en su cama. Ya hacía rato que había aprendido a dejar de dormir de cabeza. Apagó las luces, dejando la habitación a oscuras. Y en pocos momentos, Barnabas se quedó dormido.

Fue despertado tiempo después, por un ruido. Un ruido de su puerta abriéndose. Barnabas abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama. No veía nada en la oscuridad de la habitación, así que encendió la lámpara de su mesa de luz. El cuarto se iluminó vagamente y Barnabas pudo ver a Julia en su puerta. Su expresión le decía que ella estaba tramando algo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Julia?" preguntó Barnabas, intentando sonar amenazador. Ella no contestó, solo le guiñó el ojo y trabó la puerta. Entonces, Julia comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama de Barnabas, su mirada llena de deseo. Ella se subió a la cama y comenzó a gatear para llegar a él "¿No deberías estar durmiendo?" le preguntó Barnabas, intentando ignorar el hecho de que ella estaba sobre él.

"No tengo sueño, querido" murmuró.

"Pero..." intentó él una vez más, pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

"Shhh... No querrás que vengan a buscarnos"

Barnabas se quedó quieto, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Julia puso todo su peso sobre, obligándolo a volverse a acostar y relamiéndose los labios, Julia lo besó. Al principio, no supo qué hacer. Ella presionaba sus labios contra él, rogando por acceso. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Barnabas se abandonara a sus necesidades. La besó con pasión, sintiendo que ella le acariciaba el pecho expuesto, sus manos tan frías como las de él. Sin romper ese beso, Julia levantó las sábanas que la separaban del cuerpo de Barnabas. Él recorrió las piernas de ella con sus manos, notando lo suaves que eran.

Con sólo un poco de su fuerza, Barnabas y Julia rodaron en la cama, haciendo que ahora él estuviera encima de ella. Barnabas se separó sólo un poco de ella para observarla. Ella lo miraba con lujuria, su pecho subía y bajaba por su agitada respiración.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?" lo tentó ella.

"Tú tendrás miedo de lo que te ocurra" dijo Barnabas y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

"Deberías tener miedo ya que esto no está pasando" ella le murmuró al oído.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Barnabas. De repente, se despertó en su cama. Su respiración era agitada y estaba completamente transpirado. La habitación seguía a oscuras y no había nadie a su lado. Frustrado, intentó volver a dormir, aunque no lo consiguió. Terminó levantándose a las siete de la tarde, sin haber dormido y rogando no encontrarse a Julia otra vez.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Me encanta escribir esta clase de sueños. No sé por qué. Espero que les haya gustado :D

Para los que están leyendo **"Te odio porque me haces amarte"**, subo un nuevo capitulo en la tarde, aquí en el fandom **Dark Shadows**

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


	5. Consejo

**Título: El dulce sabor de su sangre**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Barnabas Collins / Julia Hoffman

**Summary:** Él la había asesinado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella volvería... y que buscaría su venganza.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dark Shadows

**Nota de autora:** Después de tanto tiempo, al fin pude sentarme a escribir otro capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por todas las reviews :D

**Capítulo 5: Consejo**

"Bueno, Carolyn... creo que ya terminamos por hoy" dijo Julia, terminando de revisarla "Parece que tu última transformación no te dejo ninguna secuela"

"Nunca me deja ninguna secuela." dijo Carolyn, con su usual tono de languidez.

"Lo sé, querida. Pero ahora que tu madre sabe de tu condición, quiere que no te pase nada" dijo Julia, anotando algo en una carpeta.

"Hablando de cambios, te ves mucho mejor que antes" dijo Carolyn, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Deje el alcohol. Debe ser eso" comentó Julia, que seguía con sus archivos.

"Dime la verdad, toda esa ropa provocativa... es por Barnabas ¿No es cierto?" dijo Carolyn. Ahí, Julia dejó de escribir y le sonrió a Carolyn. La joven le devolvió una mirada cómplice.

"¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?" le preguntó Julia.

"Por favor, creo que mi madre y David son los únicos que no se han dado cuenta" Carolyn se mostraba muy presumida.

"Bueno, hay que admitir que Barnabas es un hombre muy atractivo y soltero..." dijo Julia.

"Y al parecer, bastante igual a ti" comentó Carolyn. Entonces, respiró fuertemente, como si estuviera olfateando el ambiente "Por cierto, tienes un aroma impresionante, Julia" dijo Carolyn, abriendo sus ojos.

"¿En serio? No me puse perfume hoy, debe ser el de la ropa nueva." Julia se acercó la ropa a la nariz y luego le dijo "Gracias, Carolyn. Ahora puedes irte si quieres."

"Dra Hoffman" susurró Carolyn, dejando la habitación.

[...]

A pesar de que no quería encontrarse con Julia, Barnabas terminó caminando hacia la oficina de ella. Tenía que hablar con ella. ¿Sobre qué? Él no lo sabía, pero necesitaba verla. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas. En el pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Julia, Barnabas se topó con Carolyn.

"Señorita Carolyn" dijo Barnabas, tratando de pasar junto a ella.

"Barnabas ¿Adónde te diriges?" le preguntó Carolyn, con una sonrisa pícara.

"A la oficina de Jul... de la Doctora Hoffman. Tengo que hablar con ella" dijo Barnabas, queriendo pasar otra vez. Sin embargo, Carolyn le seguía hablando. Quizás era sólo para molestarlo.

"¿Con que te estas metiendo con Julia? ¿Verdad?"

"Eso no es cierto, señorita Carolyn, yo..." pero Barnabas no terminó de hablar, pues justo pasó Julia junto a ellos, cargando unas carpetas bajo el brazo. "Julia quería hablar conti..." le dijo Barnabas, pero ella lo interrumpió:

"No puedo ahora, más tarde" y siguió caminando. Barnabas se dio vuelta, y la miró hasta que ella desapareció de allí. Luego, recordó que Carolyn estaba allí. Barnabas la miró y se encontró con lo que esperaba, Carolyn lo miraba sonriente como si se estuviera aguantando la risa.

"Eres un baboso" le dijo ella, riendo.

"No es cierto" dijo Barnabas.

"Claro que sí" lo corrigió Carolyn "El punto es... ¿Quieres ligar con ella?" le preguntó Carolyn, levantando las cejas.

"No, bueno sí... no..." Barnabas farfullaba.

"Barnabas" dijo Carolyn, mirandolo con regaño. "Dime la verdad, no le diré a nadie"

"Bueno, está bien" admitió él.

"Sólo tienes que pedírselo, Barnabas. Ella también lo quiere."

"Ya lo sé. Es que... es complicado" dijo Barnabas.

"No es complicado. Sobre todo si ella es igual que tú"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó él.

"Vamos" dijo ella, poniéndose las manos en la cintura "No te hagas el inocente. Sé lo que le hiciste"

"No sé qué dices que hice, pero..." Carolyn hizo un ruido insolente con su boca y le dijo:

"¡Ya, cállate! Sé que ella es una vampira"

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Pues... yo soy una mujer lobo. Tengo el olfato muy desarrollado. Toda la gente tiene diferentes aromas. Los de los humanos son diferentes, pero similares. En cambio, Barnabas. Tú ya no eres humano. Tú tienes otro olor. Y créeme, Julia huele igual que tú" le explicó Carolyn. Barnabas se rindió.

"Bueno, está bien. Yo quise matarla hace unos meses. Ella estaba robándose mi sangre para convertirse en vampira. Parece que lo logró después de todo"

"¡Ay, Barnabas! Vivirás por siempre. Tanto como ella y como yo, porque tampoco puedo morir. Si vas a tener tanto tiempo con ella, ¿Para qué esperar? Enfrenta tus sentimientos ¡hombre!" Carolyn le dijo, casi gritando. Barnabas asintió:

"Gracias, Carolyn. Por tus consejos"

"De nada, raro. Me voy a mi cuarto. Suerte con ella" y así Carolyn se fue por el mismo pasillo por el que se había retirado Julia. Barnabas se dirigió a la oficina. Se decidió a esperar a que ella volviera. Se sentó durante algunos minutos en la camilla, hasta que ella regresó.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Julia, sorprendida de encontrarlo allí. Barnabas se paró decidido y caminó hacia ella. La aprisionó contra la pared y con su mano, trabó la puerta. Julia respiraba agitada. No sabía lo que él iba a hacer.

"Estoy dispuesto a darte lo que quieres" dijo Barnabas, mirándola con deseo.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Bueno, me gustó escribir sobre Carolyn, me encanta ella. Igual ya sé que está un poco fuera del personaje, pero me gusta. Espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado :D Se viene lo mejor entre Julia y Barnabas

Para los que están leyendo **"Te odio porque me haces amarte",** subo un nuevo capítulo en la tarde, aquí en el fandom **Dark Shadows**

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


	6. Lo que ella quería

**Título: El dulce sabor de su sangre**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Barnabas Collins / Julia Hoffman

**Summary**: Él la había asesinado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella volvería... y que buscaría su venganza.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dark Shadows

**Nota de autora:** Espero que me perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar :D Espero que les guste el sexto capítulo :D

**Capítulo 6: Lo que ella quería**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Julia, sorprendida de encontrarlo allí. Barnabas se paró decidido y caminó hacia ella. La aprisionó contra la pared y con su mano, trabó la puerta. Julia respiraba agitada. No sabía lo que él iba a hacer.

"Estoy dispuesto a darte lo que quieres" dijo Barnabas, mirándola con deseo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella, sorprendida por la repentina actitud de Barnabas.

"Ya no soporto verte todos estos días y pensar en que no puedo tenerte. Yo quiero tenerte." le contestó él, sus ojos eran suplicantes.

"Barnabas... yo..." y Barnabas le tapó la boca con sus labios. Julia se congeló, aunque tan sólo por un instante, pues luego Barnabas se separó de ella y le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla. Julia podía notar que Barnabas estaba temblando:

"Quiero tomarte... ahora"

Ella sonrió ampliamente y colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas de Barnabas, acariciándolo con suavidad. Luego, ella se acercó mucho a él, Barnabas ya podía sentir el aliento de ella sobre su boca cuando Julia habló:

"No" Barnabas la contempló extrañada, como si ese comentario lo hubiera anulado completamente.

"¿No? Pero... ¿Por qué no...? Yo creí que sí lo querías" le dijo, decepcionado. Julia se rio malévolamente en su cara y luego le contestó:

"Pobrecito Barnabas" su expresión le cambió al más profundo enojo "Lo que yo quiero es hacerte sufrir... tanto como lo que yo tuve que padecer"

"Creí que habías superado eso" le gritó él, alejandose de ella, ahora totalmente enojado.

"Esas cosas no se superan con facilidad" comentó ella, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación.

"¡Te estabas robando mi sangre!" le gruñó Barnabas. Julia se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos, con una cruel sonrisa.

"Y tú me mataste, Barnabas. Ponte a comparar los hechos y decide quién es el verdadero monstruo"

Barnabas la miró enfurecido y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que se fue con paso apurado de la habitación. Julia lo miró marcharse y cuando estuvo sola, suspiró relajada.

"Estuve tan cerca" murmuró para sí misma, tocándose los labios con tristeza.

...

"Esa maldita perra. Confundiéndome, molestándome, me quiere enloquecer" murmuraba enojado Barnabas, yendo de un lado al otro en su habitación. Estaba enfadado con ella, pero mucho más con él mismo, por caer en sus encantos.

"¿Qué pasó, galán?" Barnabas escuchó una voz desde el techo. Él miró hacia arriba. Carolyn reposaba cómodamente en una de las vigas del techo.

"¿Qué haces allí?" le preguntó Barnabas.

"Hay muchos pasadizos en la casa" comentó la joven rubia.

"Pero yo conozco cada uno de ellos y ninguno llega hasta este cuarto"

Carolyn se puso de pie y caminó por la viga "Hay muchos otros pasadizos que tuve que hacer. Para escapar en noches de luna llena" Carolyn saltó ágilmente y aterrizó en cuatro patas en el suelo.

"Vete de mi cuarto, Carolyn. Quiero estar solo" pidió Barnabas mientras ella se ponía de pie.

"Cuéntame que pasó con Julia. ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿O hicieron algo más que hablar?" inquirió ella, guiñándole un ojo.

"No hicimos nada porque Julia es una arpía del demonio"

"Por favor, Barnabas. Ella no es menos monstruo que tú. ¿Qué sucedió?" le volvió a preguntar ella.

"Pues... hice lo que me aconsejaste. Le dije que ya no soportaba el no tenerla y... la besé. Creí que ella también lo aceptaría. Pero luego se rio en mi cara y me dijo que sólo quería vengarse." Barnabas se sentó en su cama. Carolyn se sentó a su lado, apoyándole la mano en el hombro.

"Entonces discúlpate, Barnabas"

Él levantó su mirada e interrogó "¿Disculpa?"

"Los he visto. Créeme, por más que ella quiera vengarse, te desea tanto como tú la deseas a ella. Además, ella debe estar dolida porque tú sigues actuando como si no hubieras hecho nada malo."

"Tienes razón. Si quiero obtenerla tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que luchar para recuperarla" murmuró Barnabas.

"Eso, Barnabas. Como mi madre una vez te dijo que lucharas en nombre de los Collins, hoy te digo que luches en tu nombre..." Carolyn dijo fervientemente.

"Y lucharé... ¡Lucharé por ella!" gritó él, poniéndose de pie.

...

La noche había caído y Julia se había quedado sola en su oficina. Se paró frente al espejo grande que una vez había comprado. Suspiró viendo como su reflejo ya no existía. Nunca más volvería a ver su rostro en ninguna parte. Sólo le quedaría el recuerdo de lo que fue. Todo esto había comenzado desde la primera vez que había hablado con él. Ella siempre supo que había algo extraño en él hasta que descubrió que Barnabas era un vampiro. Allí sólo se obsesionó más y más con él. Ella lo citaba a su oficina, sólo para estar cerca de él. Incluso lo tentaba, con lo de la "confidencialidad entre médico y paciente". Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras lo recordaba. Ella de verdad creía que alguna vez, algo podría suceder entre ella y Barnabas.

Fue por eso que ella robó su sangre. Creyó que él la amaría si la veía como una igual. Pero no todo salió bien. Todo lo contrario. Él la mató. Y hasta ahora, Julia no lo había escuchado ni una sólo vez decirle que lo sentía. Si él alguna vez se disculpaba con ella por haberla matado, ella desistiría. Pero no lo haría, porque él aún estaba convencido de que Barnabas la odiaba. Y quizás así sería mejor. Habitarían la tierra por siempre, buscando la forma de arruinarse mutuamente.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Julia! ¡A comer!" era la voz de Elizabeth.

"¡Ya bajo!" respondió la doctora. Con un suspiro, alejó esos tristes pensamientos de su cabeza y fue a su armario para cambiarse de ropa. Se puso un pantalón de jean muy ajustado y una camisa blanca bastante holgada, casi traslúcida, pues se le veía el negro sostén. Se puso unos zapatos de taco alto color rojo vibrante y así bajó al comedor. Con su oído sobrenatural, pudo saber antes de entrar, que Barnabas ya estaba allí. Entonces, puso su mejor sonrisa y entró al comedor.

Pero se sintió decepcionada, cuando vio que Barnabas ni siquiera le prestó atención. En cambio, estaba cuchicheando algo con Carolyn. Julia se sentó en su lugar, frente a la joven rubia y comenzó a comer su comida. Esa noche había spaguetti con salsa pomarola. Se sintió extraña cuando pensó que la roja salsa, le recordaba a la sangre. La cual dentro de poco, ella tendría que salir a buscar nuevamente, pues se había estado sintiendo sedienta todo el día.

Mientras comía en silencio, escuchó la voz de Barnabas decir:

"Julia"

Ella lo miró lentamente y le contestó: "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero hablar contigo luego"

"¿De qué?" preguntó ella.

"Sólo hablar, por favor. En el bosque, por favor." imploró él. Sus ojos negros tan suplicantes como sus palabras.

Dudando de sus intenciones, ella le dijo" Está bien"

La cena transcurrió sin más dificultades. Julia y Barnabas se retiraron, cada uno por una puerta diferente, para verse en las afueras de Collinwood. La luna estaba grande, pero no llena, pues Carolyn ya se había transformado hace unos días. El clima era cálido así que la brisa fresca de la noche, acariciaba la fría piel de Julia, que miraba hacia el horizonte esperando por Barnabas. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro. Julia cerró sus ojos, ante el inesperado contacto, como si se sintiera débil cuando él la tocaba. Pero no podía demostrárselo, así que puso la expresión más dura que pudo.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó, cortante.

"Ven, vamos a sentarnos" dijo él, señalando un troco seco que había caído en el suelo, a pocos metros de ellos. Julia lo siguió y se sentaron. Barnabas la miró y le preguntó: "¿Por qué quieres vengarte?"

Julia miró hacia otra parte, no podía soportar la mirada de Barnabas "Esa es una pregunta estúpida, porque la respuesta es obvia"

"Dime por qué. Quiero oírlo de tus labios" imploró él. Julia lo volvió a mirar.

"Porque te odio, Barnabas. Tú me mataste" ella prácticamente escupió esas palabras.

"Tú no me odias, Julia. Si me odiaras, ya me hubieras atacado. Pero sólo quieres vengarte y hacerme sufrir. Y eso significa devoción" le dijo él. Julia sintió como si esas palabras le golpearan el estómago.

"Eres un idiota" murmuró ella, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda.

"¿Acaso estoy en lo cierto?" le dijo Barnabas, sin levantarse. Julia se llevó una de sus manos a la cara. Sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. Otra vez, sintió esa mano en su hombro "Julia, contesta. Necesito saberlo"

Julia se dio la vuelta de golpe, con la cara contraída de dolor "¿Acaso necesitas preguntar? ¿Te has preguntado por qué quería convertirme en vampira? ¿De verdad piensas que sólo era por la eterna juventud?" le gritó ella, quien ya estaba incapacitada para retener sus lágrimas. Barnabas la miró callado, como si no supiera que decir "Yo sólo quería que te fijaras en mí. Quería agradarte. Creí que... creí que si era igual que tú, entonces tú sentirías algo por mí. Pero no fue para nada. Sólo conseguí que me mataras."

"Julia, yo..." murmuró Barnabas, inseguro, pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

"¿Y sabes que es lo que duele más? Jamás te disculpaste. Jamás. Yo ya sé que robar tu sangre estaba mal. Eso lo sé. Pero tú sigues creyendo que lo que hiciste... lo que me hiciste a mí, estaba mal" Julia se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra un árbol que había cerca. Sentía que si seguía gritando, se desmayaría. Nunca había sentido tanta ira ni tanta tristeza a la vez. Y otra vez, ella sintió que él la tocaba. Pero no sólo el hombro. Barnabas la estaba abrazando por detrás. Él le murmuró en el oído:

"Julia... lo lamento. Por todo"

Ella suspiró aliviada y se dio la vuelta. "¿Lo sientes de verdad?" le preguntó ella, secándose las lágrimas.

"Nunca he estado tan seguro"

Julia no necesitó oír más. Sólo quería besarlo. Y lo hizo. Ella lo tomó el cuello de la camisa y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Barnabas respondió su beso, apresándola contra el árbol y rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Al cabo de unos minutos, el beso tranquilo se había vuelto pasional. Julia hizo tanta fuerza, que ambos cayeron sobre el césped. La espalda de Barnabas golpeó el suelo con violencia, mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa con rapidez. Y otra vez, rodaron. Barnabas estaba encima de ella, y le besaba el cuello, mientras sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo.

Y esa noche se amaron entre los dos. Jadeos incesantes llenaban el frío aire de la madrugada. Julia estaba recostada sobre el pálido pecho de Barnabas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Nunca creyó que algo tan frío, como lo eran ellos dos, se podría convertir en algo tan ardiente. Barnabas le acariciaba la desnuda espalda a Julia, con sus dedos alargados. Querían que eso durara para siempre, pero pronto amanecería, así que tenían que volver a Collinwood. Rápidamente, se vistieron y volvieron a la mansión. Barnabas acompañó a Julia hasta su habitación y la despidió con un beso.

Al parecer, una historia nueva comenzaba con ellos. Pero pronto, esa luz que comenzaba a relucir, se apagaría por las sombras nuevamente.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Pero ahora las cosas comenzarán a complicarse.

Para los que están leyendo **"Te odio porque me haces amarte", **subo un nuevo capítulo en la tarde, aquí en el fandom Dark Shadows

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


	7. Raro

**Título: El dulce sabor de su sangre**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Barnabas Collins / Julia Hoffman

**Summary:** Él la había asesinado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella volvería... y que buscaría su venganza.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dark Shadows

**Nota de autora:** Espero que me perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar :D Espero que les guste el séptimo capítulo :D

**Capítulo 7:Raro**

Al parecer, una historia nueva comenzaba con ellos. Pero pronto, esa luz que comenzaba a relucir, se apagaría por las sombras nuevamente...

.

La noticia de que Barnabas y Julia eran pareja fue algo que alegró notablemente a Elizabeth, quien estaba muy feliz por ellos. Carolyn fingió sorpresa cuando la feliz pareja se declaró en la mesa familiar, aunque ella ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Julia y Barnabas compartían una habitación para dos en el segundo piso. Sin embargo, aunque todo parecía ir bien, Julia aún debía cuidarse de que el sol no revelara su condición y, al ser doctora, ella y Barnabas podían conseguir sangre sin tener que salir a matar gente. Habían pasado solo unos meses desde que Julia había vuelto de la muerte y ahora, había vuelto a vivir una vida casi normal.

Ese día, después de desayunar, Barnabas se había retirado a su habitación para dormir un rato. Julia lo acompañaría luego de ordenar algunas cosas en su oficina. Ella estaba organizando algunas cosas en un fichero, cuando escuchó una voz en el aire. Julia levantó la cabeza de sus cosas y observó alrededor con extrañeza. Comprobó que estaba sola en la oficina. Y la voz dijo otra vez, de una forma sombría:

"Julia"

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Julia.

"Julia" seguía diciendo la voz. Era una voz femenina, eso era seguro. Pero lo extraño era que no había nada. Y allí, Julia escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. La doctora se dio la vuelta y sólo vio un espejo. No podía ver su reflejo por supuesto, pero le pareció ver que el espejo temblaba. Julia tocó el espejo y se dio cuenta de que podía moverlo. Lo puso en el suelo para que no se rompiera y tocó la pared de concreto que había detrás del espejo. La pared era un pasadizo. Julia lo empujó y vio un oscuro túnel. La curiosidad por saber que había allí, la invadió. Caminó en la oscuridad lentamente, escuchando que la voz susurraba su nombre. En eso, Julia sintió un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y cayó al suelo. Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse fue el crujido de una cerámica.

.

A pesar de que estaba cansado, cuando se acostó, Barnabas no logró conciliar el sueño. Rodó varias veces en su cama y luego se resignó y se fue a buscar a Julia. Cuando él entró en su oficina, vio que ella no estaba allí. No obstante, el espejo estaba removido y la pared falsa estaba abierta. Barnabas sabía que eso era uno de los pasadizos de la casa, ya que él los conocía todos. Pero ¿Qué haría Julia por allí? Ese pasadizo sólo conducía a un calabozo, usado antiguamente para castigar a los esclavos? Barnabas entró en el pasadizo y encontró a Julia tendida en el suelo. Rápidamente se agachó a levantarla.

"Julia ¿Estás bien?"

Ella abrió sus ojos y dijo: "Barnabas ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No tenía sueño. Vine a buscarte y estás aquí."

"Creo que... creo que me desmayé." dijo Julia, agarrándose la cabeza.

"¿Segura?" preguntó Barnabas, preocupado.

"Sí, segura"

Barnabas ayudó a Julia a levantarse y salieron del pasadizo: "¿Qué hacías en el pasadizo ese?" le preguntó Barnabas.

"No lo recuerdo" dijo Julia, frunciendo el ceño "Fue curiosidad, supongo"

"Bueno, al menos estás bien. ¿Quieres ir a dormir ya?" ofreció Barnabas.

"Claro que sí" dijo Julia, sonriendo..

.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Barnabas se acercó hacia la mesita de noche y encendió una luz. Él se dio la vuelta para hablarle, pero se quedó callado en cuanto vio a Julia. Ella se había quitado la ropa, quedando solamente oculta bajo su ropa interior roja.

"¿Julia?" preguntó Barnabas como un tonto, mientras ella se acercaba con una mirada lujuriosa.

"No hables" le ordenó ella, desabrochándole la camisa.

"Pero, Julia ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así..." dijo él, pero ella le tapó la boca con un apasionado beso. Julia estaba siendo feroz, como si estuviera desesperada por besarlo... y por mucho más. Ella lo condujo a la cama y le dio un momento que le sería dificil olvidar. Sin embargo, cuando ella se quedó dormida más tarde, sobre el pecho desnudo del vampiro, Barnabas se quedó pensativo. Algo raro sucedía con Julia.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** A partir de ahora la historia se complicará cada vez más...

Para los que están leyendo "Te odio porque me haces amarte", subí un nuevo capitulo, aquí en el fandom Dark Shadows

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


	8. Cambio

Título: El dulce sabor de su sangre

Rating: T

Fandom: Dark Shadows

Pairing: Barnabas Collins / Julia Hoffman

Summary: Él la había asesinado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella volvería... y que buscaría su venganza.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dark Shadows

Nota de autora: Espero que me perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar :D Espero que les guste el octavo capítulo :D

**Capítulo 8: Cambio**

Barnabas caminaba por los pasillos de Collinwood, dirigiéndose hacia el estudio de Elizabeth. Cada tanto, espiaba sobre su hombro, como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. Antes de entrar a la habitación, golpeó tres veces:

"Pase" dijo Elizabeth desde adentro.

"¿Tienes un momento?" dijo Barnabas, sin abrir la puerta completamente.

"Claro" asintió ella, dejando de escribir. El vampiro entró con paso preocupado y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Elizabeth. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó luego de unos segundos.

"Es... es sobre Julia"

"¿Qué hay con ella? Creí que se estaban llevando bien."

"Es que... desde el otro día... la siento... extraña" dijo Barnabas.

"¿Extraña? ¿Cómo?" preguntó Elizabeth, sin comprender.

"Está diferente. Como si de repente... estuviera desesperada por verme cada minuto del dia"

"Bueno, Barnabas... Eso es amor" dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo "Doscientos años y no has aprendido nada"

"No lo entiendes. Ahora no está conmigo porque tiene sesión con Carolyn... Pero si no, estaría aquí"

"Barnabas, relájate. Harás que piense que le temes al compromiso" le dijo Elizabeth.

"Tú no entiendes" murmuró Barnabas, dejando la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Él sabía que algo extraño había con Julia. Él lo presentía...

.

Mientras tanto, Julia estaba en su oficina, con Carolyn sentada en una blanca camilla. Julia intentaba desenredar su estetoscopio de manera torpe. Cualquiera que no la conociera, no sabría que ella era doctora.

"¿Qué pasa, Dra Hoffman? ¿Se siente bien?" le preguntó Carolyn, con su usual tono de languidez.

"Sí, es que... ¡Ah! Ya está" gritó cuando logró desenredarlo. "Estoy algo distraída hoy" se disculpó Julia y se acercó a Carolyn para examinarla.

"Mmm..." murmuró Carolyn, con los ojos entrecerrados y la nariz fruncida.

"Parece que está normal" dijo Julia, anotando algo en una grilla. "Ahora puedes irte, terminamos por hoy"

"Está bien" Julia le sonrió a Carolyn, pero la joven no se la devolvió, si no que le dedicó una mirada de sospecha.

"¿Pasa algo, Carolyn?" le preguntó Julia.

"Tu aroma es diferente" murmuró Carolyn.

"Ah... tengo un nuevo perfume. Que linda al notarlo" dijo Julia sonriendo.

"Sí" comentó a secas, marchándose.

.

Barnabas se retiró a su cuarto y al entrar, se sentó en la cama con el rostro en sus manos. El cambio en Julia era evidente. A veces se olvidaba las cosas, a veces la sorprendía siguiéndolo o espiándolo. Y bueno... también había cosas que solo él podía notar... Como la forma en lo besaba o lo acariciaba. Estaba cambiada. Todo desde ese día en que ella abrió el pasadizo.

"¿Interrumpo?" escuchó una voz en el techo. Carolyn estaba sentada de cuclillas en una de las vigas.

"¿Otra vez allí?"

"En unas noches será luna llena, tengo que ver bien por donde salirme"

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo al fin Barnabas. Carolyn dio un salto y aterrizó al lado de él.

"Debo hablarte de Julia. Está actuando raro"

"¿Tú tambien lo notaste? Tu madre no me cree" dijo él, contento por saber que el cambio en la actitud de Julia no era sólo su imaginación.

"Su aroma. Está diferente. No sé por qué, pero Julia huele diferente"

"Algo le pasó. Fue todo tan repentino. Ahora actúa como si estuviera obsesionada conmigo"

"Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?" preguntó Carolyn, preocupada.

"¿Conoces el pasadizo que hay en su oficina?"

"Sí, es el que está detrás del espejo. Ya nunca lo uso" declaró la joven.

"Bueno... el otro día, la encontré adentro del pasadizo, tirada en el suelo. Dijo que se había golpeado la cabeza"

"Si quieres puedo ir a ver..." ofreció Carolyn, pero justo en eso, la puerta se abrió.

"Hola, Barnabas. ¿Qué hacían?" era Julia, con una sonrisa cruel.

"Solo hablábamos" dijo Barnabas. Julia lo miró con arrogancia y luego Carolyn habló.

"Es que encontré un libro de Shakespeare por allí el otro día, y quien mejor que mi tío de doscientos años para explicarme lo que no entiendo... Así que... ahora me voy" Carolyn fue hacia la puerta y antes de cerrar le guiñó el ojo a Barnabas.

"¿De qué hablaban?" preguntó Julia, algo enojada, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

"De lo que Carolyn dijo, Julia" contestó Barnabas molesto.

"Ten cuidado con esa niña. La juventud de hoy en día..."

"Julia, por favor..." le interrumpió Barnabas "¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso estás celosa de ella?"

"No, pero..." comenzó Julia, pero no le ocurría nada bueno para decir.

"Mira, no estoy ahora para que te sigas comportando así" Barnabas se marchó de la habitación enojado. Julia se quedó allí, con sus ojos llenos de ira. Con enojo, clavó sus uñas en la madera de la pared, dejando una gran marca. Para ella, las cosas no iban a quedar así...

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Espero que les haya gustado...

Para los que están leyendo "Te odio porque me haces amarte", subí un nuevo capitulo, aquí en el fandom Dark Shadows

Dejen review

Shenelopefan


End file.
